


Kun hätä on suurin

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Nyt pelattiin Ginnyn säännöillä, ja silloin hätäily oli turhaa.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Ginny Weasley





	Kun hätä on suurin

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010. Ensimmäinen vessaseksificcini!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Vessakoppi oli törkyinen, mutta Aliciaa panetti niin paljon, ettei hän välittänyt.

"Hame ylös", Ginny komensi himosta käheällä äänellä ja työnsi Alician seinää vasten.

Alicia totteli kyselemättä. Hän kuori mekkonsa helman vyötärölle, mutta Ginnyn kulmien kurtistuksen jälkeen jatkoi aina kainaloihin asti. Ginny polvistui kylmille kaakeleille ja puristi Alician reisiä käsissään. Hän vei nenänsä lähelle tämän häpyä ja veti syvään henkeä. Sitten hän räväytti silmänsä auki ja katsoi ylös.

"Oletko valmis?"

Alicia nyökkäsi sillä ei luottanut ääneensä. Ginny ei kuitenkaan liikahtanut vaan tuijotti edelleen hänen suuria silmiään. Alicia nielaisi eloa kuivaan kurkkuunsa ennen kuin kykeni puhumaan.

"Olen valmis."

Ginnyn peukalot, jotka olivat tehneet pientä, pyörivää liikettä Alician reisillä, ujuttautuivat nyt tämän pikkuhousujen kolmion alle. Ne silittivät kapeaa karvavanaa, joka oli kostunut loosissa alkaneen esileikin aikana. Alicia hengitti pinnallisesti ja koetti puskea lanteitaan Ginnyä vasten, mutta tämän raudanluja ote piteli häntä vasten seinää.

"Ginny, kiltti..." Alicia maanitteli.

Ginny väläytti varoittavan katseen, ja sai Alician vaikenemaan. Nyt pelattiin Ginnyn säännöillä, ja silloin hätäily oli turhaa.

Ginny veti peukalonsa pois pikkuhousujen alta ja ujutti ne vyötärönauhan alle. Hän veti silkkiset pöksyt hitaasti alas juuri sen verran, että Alician häpy paljastui. Hän nuuhkaisi vielä kerran, lähempää ja päästi pienen valittavan äänen.

"Leesh, tuoksut _niin_ hyvältä!"

Alicia ei vastannut, sillä hän keskittyi hengittämään tarpeeksi hitaasti, ettei hyperventiloisi ja pyörtyisi. Ginny hänen edessään, polvillaan, katsomassa hänen lähes alastonta vartaloaan, oli jotain, mikä sai Alician pään enemmän pyörälle kuin kaikki illan aikana nautitut drinkit.

Äkkiä Ginny livautti peukalonsa Alician märkään vakoon, suoraan tämän kiimasta paisuneelle klitorikselle. Alicia huudahti ääneen ja nytkäytti tahtomattaan lanteitaan, mutta Ginnyn sormi oli jo hävinnyt. Se kiersi jälleen karvoitusta kiusoittelevan lähellä, mutta kuitenkin liian kaukana. Ginny näykki kipeitä suudelmia Alician vatsalle, lonkkaluulta lonkkaluulle, ja painoi pakonomaisesti tämän reisiä seinää vasten.

Alicia tunsi olevansa kuin näytteillä, olemassa vain tuottaakseen Ginnylle nautintoa. Hänen nänninsä kovettuivat ajatuksesta.

Ginny näki silmäkulmastaan, kuinka Alicia alkoi valua jo reisilleen ja hymyili vinosti. Hän rakasti nähdä naisensa juuri tällä tavoin, hänen armoillaan.

Vessan ovi kolahti, ja Alicia räväytti silmänsä ammolleen. Joku oli tullut vessaan. Ginny jähmettyi myös äänen kuultuaan, mutta nosti sitten sormensa huulilleen osoittaen Alicialle, että tämän tuli olla hiljaa. Sitten hän levitti tämän häpyhuulia sormillaan ja nuolaisi.

Alicia työnsi nyrkkinsä suuhunsa ja puri sitä, mutta siitä huolimatta hänen huuliltaan karkasi pieni vaikerrus, joka kuitenkin peittyi valuvan veden solinaan. Ginnyn taidokas kieli nuoli häntä pitkin vedoin, ja joka kerta kun se ylitti hänen klitoriksensa, hän säpsähti kuin sähköiskun saaneena. Kieli vaelsi laajoja liikkeitä kiusoitellen ja härnäten ja palasi välillä näpäyttämään klitorista kuin muistuttaakseen, että nyt oli tosi kyseessä.

Ginny ojensi toisen kätensä vetämään Alician sormet tämän rinnoille. Alicia siveli ja puristeli rintojaan kiitollisena siitä, että pystyi edes jotenkin osallistumaan. Hän nipisti kivikovaa nänniään ja inahti kivunsekaista nautintoa.

Veden ääni oven toiselta puolelta lakkasi, ja silloin Ginny imaisi Alician klitoriksen huuliensa väliin ja aloitti kielellään nopean _staccaton_ sitä vasten. Alicia veti terävästi henkeä, mutta sai nieltyä vaikerruksensa ennen sen karkaamista hänen huuliltaan. Ginnyn kieli nosti häntä nopeasti kohti huippua, ja hänen jalkansa tärisivät lievässä haara-asennossa. Hän tärisi vasten väliseinän virkaa toimittavaa kipsilevyä ja sai sen natisemaan.

"Onko siellä joku?" varovainen ääni kysyi jostain oven toiselta puolen.

Alicia katsoi nopeasti Ginnyä, joka kohotti kulmakarvojaan kuin sanoakseen, että ei pystynyt juuri nyt puhumaan. Kuin vahvistaakseen sanomaansa, Ginny työnsi kaksi sormeaan Alician sisään ja imaisi tämän klitorista voimakkaammin.

"On!" Alicia parahti ja tuki käsillään itseään seinään. Hänen jalkansa eivät tuntuneet enää suostuvan yhteistyöhön.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" ääni jatkoi.

Alicia läähätti. Hän oli aivan rajalla, reunalla, tippumaisillaan. Hän ei kyennyt puhumaan, ei mitenkään, ja kuitenkin hänen täytyi...

"Haloo?" ääni kuului nyt lähempää.

Juuri sillä hetkellä Ginny koukisti sormiaan ja löysi Alician g-pisteen.

Alicia painoi kätensä suulleen, mutta valitti siitä huolimatta ääneen. Hän tärisi ja vapisi ja puski lanteitaan Ginnyä vasten, kun kaikki hänen mahdolliset hermopäätteensä kipinöivät orgasmin kourissa. Ginnyn upotti vapaan kätensä kynnet Alician pakaraan kasvattaen hetken hekumaa entisestään.

Alicia tokeni hiukan, kun heidän koppinsa oveen koputettiin. Hän työnsi vastentahtoisesti Ginnyn pään pois jalkojensa välistä ja kirahti tämän sormien seuratessa perässä.

"Ei hätää. Itkin vain hieman", hän sanoi voipuneella äänellä ja pyyhki Ginnyn suupieliä kuiviksi mekkonsa helmaan.

"Ai. Haluatko, että jään seuraksi?" tuntematon kysyi epävarmana.

Alician kävi melkein sääliksi auttavaista, empaattista ihmistä oven toisella puolen. Hän tarttui Ginnyn käteen ja veti tämän ylös, nojaamaan itseään vasten.

"Ei tarvitse. Kaikki on nyt hyvin."


End file.
